narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōsoku Clan
The Kōsoku Clan (拘束一族, Kōsoku Ichizoku) or Kōsoku Family (奈良家, Kōsoku-ke) is one of the many clans of Konohagakure. They are known for tending bird and their hiden jutsu, Itojutsu (糸術 Threads Technique) which is their use and mastery of using threads in combat. Two of its members, Kenta and his son Patorikku, are well known for their high-level of endurance, and both have served as main protecter to the Hokage because of their uses of making barriers of their threads. After Kenta's death, Patorikku became the head of the clan. Overview The clan has kept a book with various poison preparations and effects for generations, implying that they are skilled in the area of poison and toxic arts. The clan also has a research facility with an abundance of poison stored in it. It is located deep in the underneath the clan ground, and thus has little security. The Kōsoku also have a special bond with the birds of the Kōsoku Clan Forest, and only members of the clan are allowed inside without the birds attacking unless an outsider is given permission. Members of the Kōsoku clan can see threads that are connected to people they are able to manipulate those threads but barely do it because they think it is an invasion of privacy. The Kōsoku clan has a special relationship with the Akuma and the Hisui clan. For several generations, members of these three families have formed "Hi–Aku–Soku" trios, named after different part of the clan name. To strengthen the unity between the three clans, a member of the Matsuyama clan that resides in Konohagakure will give them special pendant to present to each generation head when they are promoted to chūnin after which they will swear their oaths. The pendant also symbolise that they are considered adults by their respective clans. The Four Symbols Technique is shared between the three clans. Clan Ability The clan’s primary way of combat is their Itojutsu, utilizing the capturing threads, ribbons or tape they craft themselves at a young age. These threads are imbibed with chakra and special chakra receivers that allow them to be utilized in the clan's jutsu, and Kōsoku clan members are not considered true shinobi until they have crafted their own bandages. Being able to see the threads of people they can even see the red string of fate that connects two people together stronger members can even destroy those strings which would mostly likely kill the two people it is connected to. Most of the time these thread are used to capture opponent but it can be used for offensive capabilities. Skilled shinobi of the clan are capable of fighting multiple opponents at once using Itojutsu. Later on the clan gets a Kekkei Genkai that was created by Patorikku Kōsoku who than teach the younger of the clan who had a natural equal chakra nature of Water and Yin Relase. The Kekkei Genkai is called Flow Release which allows users to create and manipulate all types of flows including make already excising elements turn into a flowing version of that elements.